1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plant for packaging cans or other disposable drink containers, by means of heat-shrinkable film.
2. Discussion of the Background
It has already been proposed to package cans or other disposable drink containers by means of heat-shrinkable film, for example in Italian utility model application FI95U 000089 of 15.9.199, but without succeeding in defining a plant suitable for this packaging because of a series of constructional problems.
In this respect, to form such packages the plant must offer a high production rate while being of relatively small overall size. Moreover, because of the purpose for which it is intended, the plant must be of low installation and operating cost, because otherwise this additional packaging of the can or similar container would increase its purchase price to an unacceptable extent.